


Love You Like The 90's

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Kara and Lena are rivals and they don’t really get along until an accident happened.No, they don’t live in the 90s but the cliches that happen throughout their lives made it seem like it.





	1. Glares and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this one. It's going to be a short multi-chapters.

Kara is wearing her varsity jacket, she likes it because it’s very comfy. Others might say she wears it because she’s the captain and she has to maintain her reputation. Maybe, there are some truths in that, especially when she’s a girl and she has to show those boys that she can!

The captain on Kara’s varsity is broad and very clear. “Hey, Kara!” James said as she approached the team. They are sitting on the benches in the far corner of the cafeteria. 

“Captain!” Mon-El said as he throws her the ball. Kara went along to catch it and she backed up a little too much that she bumped into somebody. She successfully caught the ball, though. Kara turned around to apologize, only to see Lena Luthor standing with her arms crossed on her chest and her left eyebrow raised. 

“Lena!” Kara said and gave her the smile that Kara knew no one can resist from. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to bump into you,” Kara said sarcastically. It's always been like this between the two of them. 

Lena is the head cheerleader in their school along with Lucy Lane. “Watch where you’re going next time!” Lena just said and bumped Kara’s shoulder as she walks away. 

“Hey Lucy,” Kara said flirtily. Lena rolled her eyes as she knows that Lucy was always being polite. Lena knew who her friend is into, not Kara. 

Lena doesn’t like the fact that this bothers her. She knows that she should celebrate knowing that Kara will probably be disappointed if she keeps on pursuing Lucy. She should be happy that finally, the annoying brat won’t be getting what she wants. 

She groaned internally, of course, she didn’t just imagine that Kara’s flirty heys to Lucy were actually meant for hers. Lena didn’t, she hoped she didn’t. 

-/-/-/- 

The cheerleaders are practicing their routine and the football players are warming up. Lena glanced at the captain on the other side of the field. Kara is wearing her jersey as she ran in front of the team. She’s yelling weird stuff and the team echoes it. “We are Pitbulls!” Kara would yell Lena shook her head because they are not even Pitbulls. They’re the Panthers. 

“Alright, team! If I can hear the football team from here I should be deafened by your cheers!” Lena screamed. “Assemble 1, let’s go!” Lena said and she turned on the boombox and she wonders, always will, why can’t the school give them a proper speaker. 

Lena is proud to see her team, she didn’t allow any of them to bully or use their cheerleading hierarchy. The team she assembled are polite, decent and disciplined. 

Lucy leaned to whisper to her “Good job, captain!” Lucy said and patted her shoulder. 

“Well, I would want to leave a good mark on these guys,” Lena said as she looks back at the assembly and routine. It was clean and ready to go. 

“Oh Lena, you and your belief in the force of goodness. It never failed to amaze me.” Lucy said and laughed. “You’re just a lot like Kara.” 

Lena tensed at the mention of her nemesis. She is not like Kara, never! Kara is obnoxiously loud, always hyperactive, party girl and most especially that blonde hair! Those cute soft curls, dammit Lena! 

“Kara and I, we’re not the same. We have nothing in common.” Lena argued. 

“No, you and Kara, you both have the same view about the power of good. You both strive to achieve that in this school. You guys will make a good team.” Lucy said as they both watch the routine. 

She can’t be on a team with her nemesis. It will be the death of her, Kara already haunts her in her dreams. “Take 5 minutes. Rehydrate yourselves, ok!” Lena screamed as the routine finishes. Lena didn’t respond to Lucy, she just gave her a smile to acknowledge what she said. 

Plus, the head cheerleader and the captain of the football team is now just a cliche. They’re not in the 90s for it to happen. 

-/-/-/- 

Kara was looking for James after their practice so the can go home and start on their photography assignment. She turned right to where the bleachers are and found James and Lucy talking. She then saw Lucy kiss James. Kara turned around and felt disappointed that all those times. She’s happy for James of course but it hurts a little to figured it out this way. James is her best pal and she’d been swooning about Lucy to him. How can he just not tell her that they have something going on? 

Kara then noticed that they parted and she jogged back a little to pretend as if she was just arriving. She pretended to look at the ground and looked up to see the two of them walking towards where she came from. 

“James and Lucy! What a pleasant surprise! I was just looking for you.” Kara said and looked at James. 

“Hey Kara, well I guess since the two of you have some plans. I gotta get going.” Lucy said as she glances at James. 

James and Kara looked and watched Lucy as she walks away. Kara then cleared her throat and nudged James. “So, you and Lucy huh?” Kara asked and smiled at James teasingly. 

“Kara,” James said and chuckled. “Lucy and I-” 

“Finally! You know I’ve been trying to make you jealous all those time. I can’t believe you’re just making a move now!” Kara said and laughed. They both sat on the bleachers and James looked at her curiously. 

“Wait, what?” James asked. 

“You are making a move right?” Kara asked. 

“No, I wasn’t I-” James said. 

“But I saw you two kissed,” Kara said. 

“That kiss was an accident. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry Kara, it’s just that I can’t stop what I’m feeling.” James said. 

“I know,” Kara said and looked out at the field. There are still some people scattered around going back to school or the parking lot. “It’s good you didn’t stop yourself. It’s about time. I can finally go for the person I truly like.” Kara said, she knows that if James still thinks she likes Lucy, he won’t go after her. 

“Wait, are you serious?” James asked. Kara only nodded and looked back at James. “Well, who do you like?” 

Kara looked away she doesn’t want to be obvious and she didn’t have an answer. She was just looking at the field. James then looked at where Kara is looking and found Lena. James jaw dropped and he smiled widely. 

“Ah, I see!” James said. Kara finally got out of her thinking. 

“See what?” 

“It’s ok, Kara. It’s fine. Was that why you always tease her?” James asked. “You know that’s not really how you tell girls you like them.” 

“I-uh-I yeah,” Kara chuckled. She looked back at the field to see Lena. Oh no, I guess she just has to play along. It was an accident to look out at the field. She didn’t mean any of this to happen.

She’s chuckling in her head. Lena hates her, that much she knows. So, she wonders how this will work out. She loves to annoy Lena anyway, so might as well. She's also a little uneasy that she doesn't feel heartbroken at all. Kara just shrugged, maybe it was just attraction then. 

-/-/-/-

Kara rushed back to her classroom as she forgot her textbook under her chair. “Miss Grant!” Kara said and smiled widely. She then looked around the classroom to see that there are students. Her eyebrows furrowed as she did not know that there’s a club in here. She usually knows every club there is in the school. 

“Kiera, It’s nice for you to join us.” Ms. Grant said.

“I’m just here to get my textbook, what club is this Miss Grant?” Kara asked as she approached the teacher. 

“Literacy Club,” Miss Grant said and looked at Kara. Kara’s eyes widened. 

“That starts today? I didn’t know.” Kara said. 

“Kiera, you’re the person who bugged me to be the teacher for this said club. I am disappointed that you don’t listen to the announcements.” Ms. Grant said and glared at Kara.   
“Well, Miss Grant,” Kara smiled charmingly, she does it all the time to get away with anything. She’s tried her hardest because she knows it doesn't work on Miss Grant. 

“If you are here to stay, go to your seat for us to begin,” Miss Grant said.

“But Mi-” Kara started. 

Miss Grant offered her a pencil and papers. “Now, chop-chop!” Miss Grant looked at Kara and nodded towards the seat in front of her. 

She sat and she didn't register who was in the room until, 

“Even here you cause a ruckus,” Kara hears somebody from her left. Kara looked only to find Lena Luthor. 

Kara smirked, “Well, who would’ve have thought. Lena Luthor is in the club,” Kara said and she tilted her head. “You know I was the reason why this club is made, are you gonna be too proud to stay in here?” 

Lena’s mind short-circuited when she saw Kara smirk but she’s not gonna let that show. “Erase that smirk off your face, I was the one who was able to find a time slot and a classroom for this to happen. So, sweetheart, you’re just all talk.” Lena said and they continued to glare at each other. 

Kara gripped the ball on her hands tightly, no one is backing down from this stare down until their names are mentioned by the Great Miss Grant. 

“Sorry miss, what?” Kara asked dumbfounded. 

“Kiera, will you listen to me for once? Well, since the two of you are too busy flirting,” Ms. Grant said and smirked at the two. She definitely saw something between the two students. “I said that both of you will handle the sports side of the paper.” 

“But-”   
“I-” 

“End of discussion, now pair up and talk about how you’re going to organize your section,” Ms. Grant said. 

Kara and Lena looked at each other and the glaring began once again.

-/-/-/- 

“She’s always so arrogant but all she do is talk. She never gets things done!” Lena said as she talks to Lucy while they walk to their next class. 

“She hates me, I don’t know what I did to her. I’m just giving her a reason to hate me that’s why I’m always annoying.” Kara said as she walks with James to their next class. 

Both pairs are walking and talking until both reached the door at the same time. They looked at each other but Lucy and James just looked back and forth at the two. 

“Why don’t we go in the class before anything happens, yeah?” Lucy said and guided the two inside. Both grumbled and entered the class but separated when they both sat on different sides of the classroom. 

“I might need your help with this,” James said as he looked at Lucy. “Kara likes Lena and she’s just teasing and being annoying because Lena hates Kara.” 

“Lena doesn’t hate Kara, she adored her once, I don’t know what happened when all the sudden she started ranting about Kara,” Lucy said and then all the sudden she gasped as if a light bulb just turned on. 

“What?” James asked. 

“She was jealous,” Lucy said. “Kara has been flirting with me, as you said to make you jealous but Lena doesn’t know that.” 

“Oh! Alright, I think we need to plan something.” James said and both of them looked at their friends, the other is too busy spinning the ball on her hand and talking to the people around her while the other is too busy twirling the pen between her fingers while speaking to others as well. 

James has a plan since he and Lucy are the best friends of the two, why not a secret double date. Lena and Kara don't need to know it’s a double date. They just need to be closer and get to know each other more. James is also planning on asking for Winn, Mon-El, Maggie and especially Alex’s help. Maybe he’ll ask Lucy and their friends to help as well. Heck, he’ll even ask the whole school. He’s pretty sure that the whole school is rooting for the two. If all is being honest, it was just Lena and Kara that seems to be blind to everything going on.


	2. Exploring Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are starting to allow themselves to feel and question what they are feeling for each other. Operation KaraLena is mentioned but the plan will be set next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will like this one.

As Kara and Lena walk together with a foot long distance between the two of them. They both are going to interview various teams in the school. They don’t have to interview the athletics council because the two of them are the co-chairman. So, they’ll just have to seek another route for the papers. 

Lena distanced herself because she might melt if she ever comes close to Kara. She doesn’t know what she’ll do or what she might say to the other girl. However, Kara distanced herself because she doesn’t want to make Lena feel awkward. They are both in the same friend group. She wonders what she ever did to Lena for her to be all the sudden annoyed. 

Kara really thought that what they had before would bloom into something more but it didn’t because things have changed around them, rather quickly before she even had a chance to give it a thought. Kara doesn’t know why. 

“I can feel you looking at me,” Lena said but she kept walking and would usually wave at people passing by. Kara does too, they both are the most popular in the school not because of what they are but because of what they do and how it impacts the student body. 

“I took one glance!” Kara tried to defend herself. She has to move closer to Lena because there are students sitting in the hallway. 

“Didn’t know that the known flirty captain’s head turns my way,” Lena fired back. 

Oh, you have no idea, Kara thought to herself. Wait, what? Kara then furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Lena as if offended. “Turns your way? I looked at you to see if you were alive. You were too quiet. I had to care,” Kara said. 

“Whatever you say, Kara,” Lena said and shook her head. Lena is thankful that they finally approached the field. The soccer players are doing a warm up routine. 

“Alex!” Kara said as she runs to her sister. Might as well, Alex is the captain of the soccer team anyways. 

“Brat,” Lena breathes out, so adorable is what Lena wanted to say.   
-/-/-/-/- 

“I don’t trust you,” Lena said as they approach Kara’s vehicle. They plan on going to a yogurt place to discuss their paper with details. 

“As if you have a better way of getting us to Yogen?” Kara asked still offering the other helmet to Lena. She put her bag inside the compartment underneath the seat. Her bag isn’t that big she left most of her stuff in her locker. 

“Why don’t we ask Lucy to drive us there?” Lena confronted. 

“Where is Lucy? I’m pretty sure she have the dance after school,” Kara said. 

Lena rolled her eyes, she’s annoyed because well why does Kara have to be focused on Lucy. “Of course you would know, stalker!” Lena snarled. 

“I had to know it for my friend, who has a thing for her. So, please, I’m not in any sort of stalking, I’m just being a good friend. Plus, Lucy mentioned it a couple of times,” Kara said. She’s surprised that she didn’t even felt as if she has to take offense. Huh, guess she really doesn’t like Lucy after all. 

“So, are we going or not?” Kara asked offering the helmet once again. Lena grumbled and took it. Kara also offered her a jacket that matches Kara’s helmet. 

“It tends to get cold while riding, wear it. My varsity jacket is thick enough,” Kara said and smiled at Lena. Lena almost freaked out because this is the first time in a very long time that Kara smiled at her genuinely. The jacket is a rider jacket, it looks like a varsity but much thicker and the material is leather like. 

“Thanks,” Lena said and smiled shyly. She took her bag off her shoulders and was about to put it on the ground when Kara took it from her. Then Kara gave it back once Lena put the jacket on. 

“You look good,” Kara said while nodding at Lena. 

“Stop staring, you perv,” Lena said and put the helmet on just to cover her blushing face. She heard Kara laugh and slapped Kara’s shoulder. 

Lena just stood there, she doesn't really know how to get on. She suddenly shrieked when she felt Kara’s hands on her hips and lifted her up on the seat. Her hands automatically went on Kara’s shoulder to support her balance. 

“Don’t you dare let go, Kara,” Lena sneered. Her voice is like venom. 

“Hey,” Kara’s voice was gentle as she came closer to Lena. “it’s going to be ok. The bike is stable even if I’ll let you go. Ok, how about I’ll let you keep holding my shoulder as I climb on?” 

As Kara move away she heard Lena whimper, “It’s ok,” Kara said and she quickly but gently climbs on the bike. She put the helmet on and spoke to Lena through the telecom that connects the two helmets. 

Kara roared the engine and Lena freaked out, “How am I supposed to be safe here? There are no seat belts!” Lena said. 

Kara winced, “Lena, please not too loud.” 

“Sorry, but how am I not going to die?” Lena asked. 

Kara just took Lena’s hand from her shoulders and around her waist. Lena made a little noise. 

“You can just hug me, I promise you I’ll be careful. Just feel the wind surrounding you. It’ll almost feel like you’re flying,” Kara said. 

Then Kara sped away, slower than her usual. She felt Lena’s hand wrapped around her waist more tightly. “How are you feeling?” Kara asked. 

“Like I'm gonna die,” Lena said. 

“Focus on the feeling, not what will happen if. Stop thinking of ifs, just think about the now,” Kara ensured her. 

Slowly, Lena loosened her hold of Kara and felt the wind rushing towards them. “Is it possible if you drive a little faster?” Lena asked. 

Kara did but careful not to drive above the speed limit. 

“Woohoo!” Lena yelled. She heard Kara winced through the telecom. She hugged Kara and put her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “Sorry,” she apologized and leaned away again but not too much. Their bodies are still close to each other and the warmth between the two of them is enough to enjoy the moment. 

Kara secretly loved the way Lena enjoyed the ride. It’s the first time she ever let anyone ride the bike aside from Alex. The bike was Alex’s before that’s why it’s special to her because that was what bonded to her and Alex. 

They arrived at Yogen and Lena jumped off the bike and took the helmet off. She then waited for Kara to turn around and she lunged herself at her. The hug was tight and it surprised the two of them. 

“Ew,” Lena said once she jumped away from Kara. Kara laughed and shook her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“Excuses, you’re getting soft on me, captain,” Kara said, she’s teasing and she mocked the way Lena called her captain. 

-/-/-/- 

“Then, I guess we’ll just have to show the way the teams worked hard to achieve winning streaks,” Lena said as she looks at Kara. 

Kara shook her head and put her yogurt cup down, “It’s too generic, think of how we’ll feel about our own team. What would we want to show the school?” 

Lena furrowed her eyebrows to think, what would she want the school about cheerleading. “Oh! How about we show the school the bond over the sports, show them how it wasn’t the stereotypical. We’ll write about their connections with their teammates and lace it with the point that bonding is the road to a better teamwork.” 

Kara looked at her pointedly, “That can be our thesis!” Kara said excitedly. 

“What is?” 

“And here I thought you’re a genius,” Kara said sarcastically. She leaned on the table and her face is closer to Lena. However, Lena is thankful that there’s a table separating the two of them. She leaned away and press her back against her seat. As she folded her arms on her chest she looks at Kara with a glare. 

“What you said, you know? Bonding is the road to a better teamwork,” Kara said and smiled. Lena smiled widely as well and leaned on the table and looked at Kara’s eyes. 

“How about our title?” Lena asked. It was now Kara’s turn to think, she tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. Lena squealed internally at how much Kara looks so much like a puppy. 

“The Road Taken by Pit Bulls,” Kara said. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“For the last time, Kara. We are not the Pit Bulls, we are the Panthers,” Lena said and giggled. She learned a lot from Kara by simply being with her right now. 

“Also, I don’t think the title fits,” Lena said. 

They both are thinking leaning on the table, their hands folded on top of the table. Their faces merely a foot long apart. 

They looked at each other as if they have shared one light bulb of ideas. “The Panther’s Road!” They both said and they high fived each other and without knowing their fingers interlaced as they put it down on the table. There’s an unsaid connection between the moment they have shared right now. 

-/-/-/-/- 

James and Lucy arrived at Yogen since they too are going to get to know each other and continue planning on Operation KaraLena. 

“James,” Lucy said as she stopped walking towards the cashier. 

“Yeah?” James asked. 

“Are those who I think they are?” Lucy said as she pointed at Kara and Lena holding hands at a booth. 

“But Operation KaraLena, We had a plan,” James said, thinking that those two probably figured what they have.   
“I don’t think they know what is happening yet,” Lucy said and both walked towards the booth. It might’ve looked like Kara and Lena are on a date, but the obvious smile painted on their faces tells Lucy otherwise. 

“Hey guys,” Lucy said and the way Kara and Lena pulled their hands apart and the shy blushes on their cheeks that her theory is true. They really don’t have a single idea about what is happening. 

“Are you two on a date?” James asked. Thanks, james, Lucy thought. 

“I-we,” KaraLena said. They laughed and looked at each other but looked away again. 

Kara cleared her throat, “No, we were just writing for the papers and are you two on a date?” 

“Yeah, we are but I guess we can share the booth for now?” Lucy said. 

“Yeah,” Lena nodded and scooted over for Lucy to sit beside her. 

“Is it, ok if I sit beside Lucy?” James said to Kara and Kara nodded and without a thought sat beside Lena on the other side. 

“So, guys we are thinking of going skating next weekend?” James said and smiled. 

-/-/-/- 

It was noon when Kara stepped on the brakes in front of Lena’s front door. She got off to press the doorbell. She knows it was already notified that she’ll be coming because of the guards at the front gates.

Lena stepped out of the house and Kara smiled, Lena is wearing a floral skirt that stops around mid thighs and a black long sleeve that is tucked in the skirt. Her hair in a messy bun and a silver necklace that matches her earrings. 

As if it is their destiny, Kara is wearing a black floral bomber jacket, a burgundy loose top, and black skinny jeans. Kara’s hair is loose with soft curls cascading down her shoulders. 

“Well, I guess bringing the bike is a wrong idea?” Kara asked unsurely and scratched the back of her neck. 

“I can ask our driver to drive us there,” Lena offered and bit her lower lip because she’s anxious. She knows that Lucy and James will be there, so are Maggie and Alex, Mon-El and Winn. Her and Kara are the only ones that are not a couple. 

“I don’t want to inconvenience them, I can drive us,” Kara said and smiled. Kara then offered her arm for Lena to take as they walk towards one of the cars on the drive away. 

“Well, you seem to be chivalrous for an annoying brat,” Lena joked as Kara opened the door for her. 

“Don’t get used to it, my princess. Only for today, those three couples have a date, why don’t we trick them into thinking that we are one as well,” Kara said and winked at Lena and closed the door. 

Kara knew that calling Lena her princess was an accident so she tried to cover it. However, in Lena’s perspective, it was just a trick. 

-/-/-/- 

“Kara!” Lena squealed as Kara went faster as they skate with roller blades. Their hands are intertwined as they pass the other three couples. They are laughing and squealing as if they were the only people in the world. 

They even danced as they skate, Kara spun Lena towards her and Lena’s back is pressed on Kara’s front. They then skated in sync. The way they acted fooled everyone’s eyes. They look very much in love. They are even so in sync as if they have done it far too many times. 

The smiles on their faces were the cherry on top, the sweet glances they shared as they would chase each other around the arena. They were the most carefree souls in there. 

“I thought we have a plan?” Alex said as she and Maggie joined the others. They all leaned on the railing watching the other two on the other side. 

“We do,” Lucy said as she looks at her best friend. She knows Lena and she knows that what is happening right now is not as real as it is. She saw the secret glances Lena would throw at Kara when Kara was not looking. It was the look of longing and so was Kara. Although, Lucy can’t read Kara’s expression. 

Alex looks at her sister and she knows full well that her sister is holding something back, the look of confusion, satisfactory and longing is evident in her sister’s eyes. She knows she has to ask Kara about this because Kara tends to keep all to herself until she self-destructs. 

“You know, I think we fooled them,” Kara whispered to Lena as they finally slowed down. They hand in hand slowly made their way back to the group. They took their time because if they are being honest they really don’t want to go back just yet. They want to enjoy each other’s presence. But, it can’t happen. 

They’re not in cliches anymore and Lena knows that it’s not right to take advantage of this. She should be annoyed to Kara and Kara is only doing this because she wants to trick people. Then, once again the annoyance and irritation settled on Lena but she didn’t let it show. 

She might have to finish the papers already, this can’t go on. Her heart will shatter if this continues. It was easy when they were back at bickering and would annoy each other. 

Lena just smiled at Kara and she skated away much faster, away from Kara. “I’ll you catch, my princess and you know it!” Kara yelled from behind her. 

“Please, do,” Lena whispered as she helplessly willed herself to think of Kara only as a friend. 

Kara secretly loved the way calling Lena her princess and loved being chivalrous to her as well. Which confused her, she is supposed to be the great source of annoyance to Lena but why is it this time she’s feeling that she wanted to be one of the great sources of Lena’s happiness? 

Kara is confused and annoyed why she’s confused. It was much easier when she knows what is happening. She’s always been called oblivious but how comes even with her own feelings, she’s oblivious to it too? 

She’s then set to catch Lena, “I will always catch you, no matter what,” Kara whispered.


End file.
